Love Will find A Way
by CrescentSunshine
Summary: Sonic runs from Amy for the last time and she begins to realize on her journey to prove to Sonic she's not weak, that in spite of getting lost between the years, somehow, just somehow, love will find a way.. Pairings undecided
1. You left me!

**Proper criticism is greatly appreciated.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Left Me!**

"Sonic!!" A trembling young hedgehog ran through the mist, searching for her hero, who seemed to be hiding from her.

" Where are you Sonikku?" Amy whispered. Rain fell from the sky, matching to the pink rose teen's tears that fell from her emerald eyes.

She had been searching for Sonic in the cold, and was shivering at the moment, stunned by a stray thought that crossed her mind.

_He'd left her... _That sentence rang in her head as she fell to her knees in hopelessness and defeat. _He'd left her in the rain_ A few moments later, Amy lifted her head with a strange emotion on her face, that showed hate, pain, determination, and desire altogether. Then, she did the most unlikely thing anyone would do.

She screamed...

A huge ground of earth was shaken like an earthquake as she screamed. Her voice was heard and salvaged throughout the miles of cities. All those heard her despair and defeat. She had not only wasted her time after a stupid blue hedgehog, but she also had a terrible breakdown. She had learned her lesson...not to trust anyone who crossed her path. She would only grow...to be...just like Shadow...in the future...

Shadow...

**Even though he was dead, still in her heart.**

Amy lifted her head to see her torn headband fly away into the pelting rain. She didn't care much to the freezing weather, but went to pick it up anyway. When she reached for her headband, she saw an old paper lying in the dirty sand, Amy struggled to walk further to the little piece of paper and pick it up. Her vision was blurry and full of nothing but cuts on her arms, which she received from strange plants, and wind and unknown flying objects. Amy was able to see ink marks, but they were falling off of the paper, so hastily stuck into her pocket before any more got off, and tried to move forward but fell down.

As she lay, she found a pair of luminous eyes staring down at her. They seemed evil and lurking. She felt a tube being thrust within a needle into her arms. It hurt immensely, but Amy said nothing. Soon, she was left alone. A new feeling made her feel strange and new. Her injuries had disappeared, replaced with hideous scars that would show for years to come. Amy got up without pain and sifted around for a place to rest. After a while, she found a small cave-like sand pit and huddled down into it, while she got out her paper that she found earlier. She saw many different styles of writing, and small pictures drawn by different people. But when she read it, she was shocked at what it was...

_Happy 13th Birthday Amy! I wanted to make you a card, but I wanted the others to write in here too!!_

_-Your friend Cream _

Hi Amy, Happy Birthday! Hope you like my jewel!

- Knuckles

Hello Amy, darling! I wish you a happy, happy birthday, my child!

God bless you, Vanilla

**Amy, I really hope you have a GREAT 13th birthday! You're a really awesome friend!**

**Your friend, Tails**

Dear Amy, to my best friend, happy birthday, honey!

- Your Best friend, Rouge The Bat!

HI AMY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

- Gone Fishing - Big

Yo Amy! It's me, Charmy! Happy Hyper Birthday!

.O

**Heya Amy have a flippin' great birthday! You're alright, kid!**

**-Vector**

_Hello, Amy. I hope your 13th birthday brings you lots of ninja dreams._

_-Espio_

Amy laughed when she got to Big's. But, there was something, or rather, _someone, _missing. Sonic. So it was true. But Amy promised herself not to cry over himself anymore, as she hurt herself enough. It seemed he did like her (As a friend) but ignored her, even when she wasn't clomping him.

_"I mean, even Espio wrote on this!" _She thought, slight sadness taking over her. Then it struck her. She had been so stupid! How could she lose this paper?! She thought it was lucky she found because if otherwise, then she would've lost a very special present that meant a lot to her. She mentally slapped herself.

Amy said out loud, even though no one would hear her " Sonic probably thinks I'm weak. I'll show him! I'm not weak at all! I'll train around the world! Unlike him, I can actually earn my powers instead of being a magical prodigy child like him!"

She began her way back home in the never-ending rainy mist that seemed to glower over the merciful earth with darkness. Amy picked up the pace, mortally dreading to get out of the offending rain. She swore never to run out when it was obvious to rain ever again. Well, unless duty calls for it! Amy started to run faster, despite there was still a sharp pain in her leg. Even though that, She was still surprised at the horrific pain that nearly knocked the wind out of her when running, but she still ran. Her house was still far away, and Cream's was closer to her at the moment, so she knocked and waited patiently for an answer.

A content Cream opened the door, and was shocked at Amy's appearance.

She brought her inside saying "Amy, what happened to you?" in such a concerned voice.

Amy smiled, even though her pain was still there, and her scars stung, she could manage to crack a single smile.

" I'm ok" Amy continued "Cream...I'm going away for awhile" She finished

Cream looked flabbergasted. Surely she was joking "But where will you go? When will you go? Can I go with you? What will you bring with you? When will you return?"

Cream was filled with nonstop questions speeding through her little mind. Amy tried to keep up with the answers

"Um...Tokyo, Korea, China, Russia (My country!), Iraq and Iran, Afghanistan, Arabia, Egypt, Ethiopia, Somalia, Kenya, and then..." Amy carried on, marking off a list of places.

"And uh... After tomorrow, no sorry, I will bring food, clothes, books, my MP3, batteries, tent, and money, and to your last question, I don't know" Amy continued and finished.

Cream's ears drooped after hearing she couldn't come, but lightened with high interest on what she will bring, and drooped at when Amy said she did not know when she would return.

"But...why?" Was the ultimate question.

Amy murmured a few things "I'll show you Sonic to respect me as a good warrior, not a damsel in distress"

Cream's ears bolted straight up in high attention of what she was saying. She couldn't believe what her little heart was conceiving. Amy was doing all of this... to prove that she doesn't need him?

Amy started to get up and leave for the mall, grabbing her extra jacket that she left last visit. Even though the ghastly clouds had left the sky, she still didn't want to catch an even worse cold than she already had. She said a final goodbye to Cream before departing and before Cream could stop her.

Amy trotted along the open fields: She had to collect enough food for her long journey, food that could be preserved. She had already collected many nuts that she loved, and bought non-spoiling fruits, vegetables, much bread, much water, some sugar and biscuits, and more minor items such as salt, juice, etc. After that being collected, it was time for her shopping. She needed to gather much as possible, and to put her job paycheck on hold while she was gone. She was walking on her way to the mall, and then stopped. Her job. She had to either fire herself, or replace herself with a willing worker as her job as fashion designer. She decided to worry about that later. Instead, she continued on her way to the mall...

Meanwhile

Cream was still worrying about Amy's journey. She desperately wanted to come along, but not only would Vanilla not approve, Amy doesn't want her along either. But then decided to shake it off, even though she couldn't really and wondered

_" Will she go through safely?"_

**Hmmm... Will she my dear? Or will she not?** A dark voice said evilly.

Who is he..?

Amy continued on her way to the mall, wondering what clothes she should buy. One thought struck her mind, and thought about how much money she had, so she opened up her purse, and then her pink wallet with the key chain shaped in a diamond heart. She walked while counting her money, then sighed with relief. She had enough money to buy clothes and for the trip, but she needed to save a little more, at least a few more 10s before she would consider to go on the journey, but she had enough to go to the mall. Amy squealed with excitement at the thought of the mall.

_At least I can look good while traveling! _Amy thought

But as she thought, she did not notice where she walked, and next moment, she found herself on the ground, and saw another person on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going" Amy said, trying to reason, but as she looked closer she recognized the amber-glinted ruby eyes.

"Chill?" She asked in surprise. The black hedgehog smiled and stood up, his hand following her down, offering to help her up. Amy accepted the help and stood up, staring into his handsome young eyes. Chill was her friend from another dimension. Being a wealthy one for such a young age, Chill helped the Sonic crew many times with his countless amount of weapons, armory, and his elements. Amy liked him very much, possibly even a crush, but although Chill was wrenchingly famous and rich, he could also be considered a gangster. Despite said thing, he's a kind and loving hedgehog with huge popularity (I'll give you his full profile at the end).

Chill broke a small silence saying "Amy-Chan, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Chill said in his British accent.

"I need to get to the mall to get enough clothes. It's really important!" Amy rushed saying.

Chill catched up to her, and stopped her by jumping in front of her. " What could be more important?" Chill slightly laughed, referring to his friend's The-Mall-Is-Always- Important speech.

Amy looked annoying at her friend's musing humor, but continued, "I'm going on a long journey" Amy finished simply. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Amy was having none of it. She started running to the mall, watching where she was going this time, and Chill didn't try to stop her, which made things a lot easier. Amy pushed open the mall doors at her entrance and her eyes widened in excitement of all the beautiful stuff in this season. How she loved fall!

"_I need Egyptian clothing, Russian clothing, Japanese clothing, and Greek clothing, plus swim and winter wear!_ Amy decided she had a lot of clothes to buy, and shouldn't waste her time, so she carried on to the sections. Amy looked at the optional clothing. One that interested her was a soft green kimono, with sky blue leaves and tiny pink roses. Amy read the label price and smiled. A perfect price! Amy took the kimono off the rack and shoved it into her shopping bag. She then checked off Japanese clothing. Although she did have a kimono at home, she didn't like it and was planning to sell it soon. Amy continued her shopping; afterwards having a silk, purple strapless dress with gold clunky diamond shapes at the neckline.

Amy felt it. It felt nice and smooth, like the gold wristbands on her wrists. The other two outfits were a fluffy, huge pink coat that had so many layers that it was hard to see her face, and the last one was a leopard pattern leotard that anyone would fall for. The other clothes could only be bought in their native countries, so she decided to buy those when she got there. She still needed to buy extra underclothes.

_And could maybe use a bra or two _Amy giggled and turned red from her thought, and shook off her embarrassment. While she rummaged through the undergarment drawers, she saw something interesting out of the corner of her eye.

A tiny silver chest that looked no bigger than a tennis ball and a half. Its keyhole was in the shape of a red heart, and its actual key was goldenrod. Amy felt she could maybe put in a possession that resembled each country she visits. She got excited and ran to the chest, but just as she was about to see the horrifying price, a large

BOOM erupted!

Everyone ran, pushing and shoving, until the box was completely out of sight and thrown due to the commotion. Amy felt being trampled to the ground by unknown people and walked on. She let herself be kicked around, trying to take in the pain as she also tried to figure out what was happening. The mall was falling apart, and crusts fell into Amy's eyes, making her clutch to the ground in terror. As one person stepped on her one spot that could never get fixed was--her spine. Amy felt a horrendous crack and felt her ribcage split open from two kicks at once. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide in shock, and no one helped her up. Red lights now began to beam in the mall that was once peaceful and friendly. Amy was still pushed around, damaging her ribs, back, legs, arms, and even her own head. As much as she tried to lift herself up, she was always pushed back down. Her eyes glistened at the never-ending crowd of cowards that kept killing her just so they can come out alive. She felt faint but felt a little soft nudge at her face. She opened one eye, and then both her eyes in surprise.

Sitting on her stomach was a little green chao with a blue bow, at the sound of another crash, he poor little guy jumped up in fright a clung to Amy's dress. Amy felt it in her heart to protect the little chao from getting trampled. Somehow she managed to sit up her knees for a start without falling down, and little by little she began to stand up, chao in arms. But one pushed her failure deeper, because someone kicked her ribs further, and Amy didn't think that whatever kicked her was human or animal.

Suddenly she couldn't even take that one last hit.

With tears running down her swollen face, Amy screamed louder than anyone else, and full of sorrow, pain, and anger and siren-like mixed together.

_This is so weird, why did everyone stop?" _Amy thought as she screamed. Indeed, everyone stopped screaming and running at all. The invasion stopped moving and attacking her and others. Windows shattered and broke even more than they already were. The earth shook violently, caused some people to whimper and wail in fright. Fire began to start off north of Amy's direction, and finally spread in the whole mall, making a full "O" shape around Amy and the green chaos. She felt flickers at her skin, but was too numb to feel any heat at all. Amy didn't even feel any emotion. She just sat there, hoping the others deserved what they got. Amy wanted to just disappear out of there, but the fire completely covered her body at all length, until she looked like she was made of magma!

She still has not felt any pain or heat. Her temperature rising to 105 degrees celsuis, not much more what she could do, but sit there. Suddenly, all fire was vanished. replaced was everything in water. A cloudy mist prevented Amy from seeing her savoir, but not for long. She wasn't surprised the person who saved her was Chill, because, after, he could control elements. Amy stood up and could only say one word before fainting

"Chill..."

Amy awoke, feeling a bandaged needle with its point stuck in her forehead, a very unpleasant feeling took over her when she saw that.

"Where the heck am I?" Amy asked no one in particular. It was obvious, she decided, _in the frickin' hospital_

Amy looked around her room. She expected to see Chill, but was surprised at who she saw. A black hedgehog just like Chill, but different.

No Smile...

No Amber...

No Chill...

"Shadow??" Amy asked. Those ruby eyes melted within her heart, as ruby met emerald.

" Don't think my rescueing was for you, Rose, I was just disgusted you pathetic people don't know how to control your stupid bodies." Shadow mused with a slight twitch of annoyance at the word "Stupid". Amy smirked and casually got out of bed to organize self. She saw her shopping bag, unpaid for, with all her clothes there. She also saw her basket with her food. Then, Shadow told about the unpaid-for clothes from the mall.

" They told me to take it." Said Shadow "Couldn't take money they say" He mocked the fire officers. Amy laughed in slight amusement at Shadow's girly voice, but Shadow didn't smile, he scowled angrily. He got up and started to leave. Amy had her head down, smiling. _He looked so cute when he's mad _Amy thought. Just then, she felt a small tug of her dress and looked below. It was the chao she saved from the fire.

"Wow, how did you survive that fire, little guy?" Amy asked him.

"Chaoooo!" The chao exclaimed excited. Amy suddenly had a crazy thought to name him, and her brain and her heart seemed to have a battle argument, but decided to go with the flow and name him._ Him?_ It was never clear that it was a he. Amy laughed. She checked a little label under the bow, and saw it was a **girl, 4 months old, half hero half dark chao, mischievous and friendly, very good with speed. **Amy was thrilled. She immediately started to think. Though little does she know, how hard it's actually going to be!

" Hey Chill!" Yelled Sonic, who was trying to catch up to Chill. He turned coldly at his rival, and glared

"What now?" Chill asked growling

"Do you know where Amy is? I haven't seen her for the past few days, and I'm thinking, like, maybe she FINALLY stopped chasing me! That Amy sure is a -

"SHUT UP!!" Chill smacked Sonic high in the air, and got out his Tonfas, and readied his aim at Sonic warningly." She doesn't want to see you!"

Sonic wasn't frightened because he could easily evade the blasts, but Chill wasn't looking too good. He just looked at Sonic with eyes that turned from Amber glinted, to completely white and scared. His aura turned a ragingly ugly mixture of blue, black and red. Sonic looked awfully relaxed and put his arms behind him

" Well, I guess I'll just go for some chilidogs, c'mon Chill..." Sonic said

" I ain't going ANYWHERE with a stunt like you!" Chill bellowed, hating chilidogs at the moment. Sonic just couldn't see a blast coming his was, as Chill pulled the trigger and shot Sonic without fully killing him.

" ACK! Chill! Not again!" Sonic said in between shots

" You got on my last nerve, hedgehog" Chill said closing his eyes " I hate you." Chill walked away, his golden vest shimmering in the cold night's air...

**A/N: Please Read and Review**


	2. Shining In Her Eyes

R & R please. Criticism is appreciated 

Shining In Her Eyes

10:00 PM

Amy had found clothing to wear after scrounging in her closet for something not blue or red. She now wore a black and pink tight shirt with the words " Ebony Pink " printed in glitter. She had just gone over the fashion depot to tell her boss she was leaving her job for good. It surprised the old echidna, but gave in.

"Very well" He said roughly.

When Amy was about 50 meters away from the shop, someone covered her mouth and carried her into an alley, and all of Amy's attempts to punch him, scream, or kick him failed. He held her too roughly, and Amy almost choked from his grip. He silently dropped her to the ground, making her cut her arms on the rocky ground, and uncovered her mouth. Amy gasped when she saw his face and then growled

"Sonic!" Amy frowned. " You made me scratch my arms!" She patted her most bleeding arm, which was soaking through her clothing material. Sonic didn't say anything, just scowled down at her ocean green eyes.

" Amy, we need to talk" Sonic finally said after a long silence, patting her bleeding arm. He was still scowling, but softened when she flinched under his touch. Sonic held out his hand to help her up. Then, Amy followed Sonic to the top hill, which was overlooking a vast ocean.

" There is nothing to talk about Sonic" Amy said simply, sitting down. The last thing she wanted to do at the time was to talk to Sonic.

" Amy, Cream told me the whole thing, so too bad." Sonic said casually. Amy's eyes widened with surprise. He knew about this?

" Listen" Sonic began " Maybe you are weak, Amy. Maybe there are better fighters than you"

Amy's head lifted, anger taking over her, and Sonic quickly noted how pretty she looked sitting in her new clothes in the moonlight. He hugged her close.

"But to me, you're a tough hammerhead!" Sonic added with humor. Amy's temper reached the top, and as Sonic extended his hand, Amy quickly slapped it away, surprising Sonic.

"How could you, you stupid jerk? Is that all I'm good for? Being a member just so that your worthless fame would speed up, and your fan girls to pursue you more? I'm leaving!!" Amy thrust out her hammer, and gave Sonic a good beating before leaving him in the dirt and injured badly. She ran to her house with the anger still within her, but as she closed her door behind her, frustrated. She quickly noted the time, 11:00 and hesitated on what to do.

Then she realized next day was the day she leaves on her world trip. Amy threw off her clothes and got into bed. For a long time she just lay there, her thoughts invading her mind and was unable to sleep. Questions flooded her mind. Why did Cream tell Sonic? Why did he act like that? What was the reason he had to push me to the ground? Why the hell did Sonic want to talk to me if it was that simple? He had no effect, and just got me mad! Oh that jerk! Why I ought to-

Amy stopped her thoughts there, and forced herself to sit up on her bed. She looked by the large window very near her bed. Then, something stuck her. She forgot to name the new chao friend she found. Amy smirked quietly. She had thought up of the perfect name for her "Saburiina-Chan" Amy decided. The name meant Sabrina. Amy wondered where the chao went.

"Probably exploring the house," Amy said out loud. She noticed a glint off the window close to her bed. She moved to the open window, and looked out. The moon was very large this time of year in Japan, and beautiful. Amy let the glow caress her gentle face, and the wind swept her hair. She slowly closed her eyes, absent-minded for a few moments. Amy felt material tickle her nose, and saw a small feather fluttering in the wind.

She caught in just before it blew away, and held it in her small, gloved hand, while wondering who she really loved. Amy walked slowly and elegantly to the small balcony, with the top covered with the sakura blossoms she had collected in spring, where a few had died out.

Amy walked to the main edge, and stared off into the moon ray. She gracefully extended her long, slender arm and released the feather, then watched it fly away. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, watering a little at the bright contact. If anyone watched her from a meter away, they'd mistaken her for an angel. Amy was not thinking about that at the moment, though. She was shining in the moonlight. Who do I love? Amy thought of the three best choices. Chill, Sonic, and Shadow

Sonic- her childhood savior

Shadow- Her savior

Chill- Her second best friend

Who do I love?

The question of love was shining in her eyes

Why did she do that? I just told her the truth. I guess I was too hard on her. Oh well, soon she'll just come begging me to forgive her. Heh, this ain't nothing more than a silly argument, I can relax…

-Sonic

**Love Will Find A Way**

**Please tell me honestly what I need to work on. I am confused, and I want to improve my story as much as possible. I do not take offence to strict criticism. **


End file.
